Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing automatically generating a process flow graphical user interface using a symbolic annotation language. More particularly, disclosed herein are methods and systems for automatically generating a process flow graphical user interface using a symbolic annotation language.
There is a need for generating business process flows in all modern enterprise applications. Often developers create business process flows in HTML and CSS using ad hoc techniques.
The above developer-centric regime can be improved upon since exemplary business flows can be represented in one or more pages, and exemplary instances of such pages include aspects of roles and aspects of tasks that can be structured to facilitate improved methods to create business process flows in HTML and CSS using automated techniques. Such automation can be quite involved since, in some cases, multiple organizations in an enterprise can provide input to define business flows, and the flows can become commensurately involved.
In exemplary cases, the application use cases and/or the operation strategy serves to define a model for a series of pages to capture a business flow. However, the variability between developer and page styles, and the time involved to generate these pages, makes legacy techniques expensive. Further exacerbating this are the aspects that a series of pages to capture a business flow are often subject to application development constraints such as consistency of look and feel, standardized HTML flows between different developers, and edicts to use common UI templates (e.g., intended to reinforce UI aesthetic integrity). Still worse is the sheer expense in terms of the steep learning curve involved in encoding the business knowledge into HTML and CSS.
Considering that modern business process flows incorporate the concepts of both roles and tasks, the attendant complexity of modeling of process flows, the variability between developer styles, and the time required to generate these business process flows create barriers that slow or prevent widespread adoption. Still more, there is a steep learning curve involved in encoding the business knowledge into HTML and CSS. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach, and for implementing a symbolic annotation language for business flows in CSS and HTML that address at least these problems.
Moreover, the aforementioned technologies do not have the capabilities to perform automatically generating a process flow graphical user interface using a symbolic annotation language.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for implementing automatically generating a process flow graphical user interface using a symbolic annotation language.